1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the fields of virology and molecular medicine and more specifically to peptides that reduce or inhibit the activity of a viral integrase.
2. Background Information
Infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) can cause a condition of severe immunosuppression known as acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) in a subject. HIV infection has reached epidemic proportions and the number of infected individuals is continuing to increase worldwide. It is estimated that 2.5 million people are infected in the United States and that 20 to 40 million people are infected worldwide. There are approximately 500,000 reported AIDS cases in the U.S.
HIV infection is transmitted through sexual contact, exposure to infected blood through blood transfusion or the sharing of contaminated needles. In addition, infants can become infected in utero, during birth or from breast milk.
Currently, azidothymidine (AZT) and dideoxyinosine (ddI), which inhibits the virally encoded reverse transcriptase (RT), are the only licensed drugs available for treating HIV infection. Unfortunately, AZT and ddI therapy are limited by the ability of HIV to acquire resistance to killing by RT inhibitors. Furthermore, since patients must be maintained on such drugs for extended periods of time in order to control the virus, unacceptable toxic side effects can occur. For example, severe anemia and pancytopenia can occur with prolonged AZT therapy and diarrhea commonly occurs with ddI.
In order to avoid the limitations associated with AZT treatment, other reverse transcriptase inhibitors are currently being evaluated for efficacy in treating HIV infection. However, a suitable alternative agent that inhibits HIV infection while avoiding the complications associated with AZT treatment has not yet been identified. Thus, a need exists to identify agents that effectively reduce or inhibit HIV infection. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.